herofandomcom-20200223-history
Zap Monogan
Zap Monogan, or simply Zap, is a main character Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist and is the pilot of the Habitat crew. He is voiced by Lyon Smith. History Zap is a genetic experiment created by a mad genetic scientist for the military. He was supposed to be a human/insect Hybrid meant for military use but was rejected because the insect portion of his DNA made him prone to random fits of destruction. At an undisclosed time, Zap was later said to have have developed a conscience which countered his destructive instincts, mentally tormenting him. He fled from the planet his creator (Doctor Monogan) was sited, somehow arriving on Earth. Dex later hired him as a pilot. In Rebirth his past returned to haunt him when he began unknowingly reverting - "the ratio of bug to human swinging way towards bug" - as noted by Jenny 10 causing mass destruction and transforming into a giant insect hybrid, his unstable DNA no longer able to support his human half. He was later, however, reminded of his conscience by Jenny after she had traveled to the planet he was created on and discovered the truth of his past. As a side note; It seemed that until Rebirth, where Zap's past was revealed, he believed himself to have parents of some kind, or at the very least was competently unaware of his creation in illegal military experiments. Personality Zap maintains a laid back attitude and can be seen as somewhat lazy. He is described as "cool" and "level-headed in a crisis", although he has been known to panic. He also has a rebellious streak, demonstrated most prominently in the episode Black Widow where he neglects his duties in favor of clubbing. However, he can be relied on to save the day at the last minute and has been shown to do well with quick thinking and improvising in deadly situations. Abilities 'Flight - '''Zap has insect wings that are used to fly. When not flying they seem to slip into his back, unseen. '''Immense Strength - '''Zap is shown to possess superhuman upper body strength, often carrying people while flying or picking up and throwing heavy things. '''Mutation - '''Zap is shown to be able to mutate, although unwillingly, into a ferocious alien insect beast. In this form, he has absolutely no control over himself and is prone to random acts of violence. Relationships Dex Hamilton Dex is sometimes annoyed by Zap's rebellious attitude and laziness, but is generally a friend to him. Zap is also shown to trust Dex as an authority figure and often looks up to him for guidance in tough situations. Zap has also been shown to worry greatly over Dex when he is in perilous situations and seems to appropriate his advice. Zap has a quiet respect for Dex, obviously grateful to have been given a job and a family by him despite being a Hybrid. Jenny 10 ''"You could be so annoying sometimes! The only reason I could work with you is because you're smart and funny and sort of cute." ''- Zap to Jenny in Seeds Of Destruction Although Zap and Jenny often fight and bicker, his feelings for her are hinted throughout the series. This is confirmed in Seeds Of Destruction where an alien pollen forces them to say exactly what they're thinking. He also reassured her of her self-worth when she felt jealous of Jenny 8 in Family Business. Tung Swampton ''"How're you doing back there Tung?" ''"Just super, thanks." ''- Zap's exchange with Tung in Oh Snap! Zap and Tung have something of a brotherly relationship, often consisting of sarcastic bickering and arguing about petty subjects, including Tung's disgusting habits and general incompetence. However, the close bond between the two is still evident despite Zap's easy annoyance at the frog-boy. Category:Kids Category:Male